


an unlikely bond

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond Lapis, F/F, from way back when that theory was still relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Pearl met in the past. Against all odds, they were each other’s first friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unlikely bond

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the pearlapis bomb. Prompt was "AUs".

Lapis lets her feet rest in the shallow water for just a moment before kicking up a storm. She laughs as the spray cascades over the sides of the fountain, dripping onto the cobblestone. With a giggle, she slides in and submerges herself completely.

It’s not a deep fountain. But it’s deep enough for her to surround herself with water, to let the tiny waves muffle the call of the world. Her feet stick out of the water, toes exposed to the cold, night air, while the rest of her remains beneath the surface.

She lays there, staring at a bright blue moon casting a glow over the water until it’s obstructed by shadow. The concern she’s met with makes her laugh again, releasing a stream of bubbles from her mouth.

A hand reaches for hers in the water. She takes it.

Lapis is greeted by her servant and a warm shawl. She flicks off excess droplets into the fountain and pulls the cozy around her shoulders with a smile. It’s dark blue, embroidered with flecks of gold. “You always know how to please me, Pearl.”

Pearl smiles a thin smile. “It is your favorite.” She rests a hand on Lapis’ elbow and gently guides her back inside. “You shouldn’t be up so late, Lady Lazuli.”

“Why? Because it’s harder for you to keep track of me this way?”

“That’s part of it, yes.”

Lapis wraps the garb tighter around her shoulders. It carries an aroma that’s distinctly Pearl. “Too bad I like making you chase me down too much to stop.”

Pearl rolls her eyes fondly.

They return to Lapis’ room. Rest isn’t something necessary to her well-being this instant, but due to her status, she’s allowed such luxuries. Her servant turns to leave and Lapis catches her wrist. “Stay,” she insists. “Just for tonight.”

Her posture tenses. “I have other duties.”

“Let them be.”

“Is this an order?”

“If it has to be.”

Pearl relents and enters her room. As often as she can, she’ll pull Pearl beside her to relax. She’s always running around, always working, always doing something. Lapis just wants to see her still, if only for a while.

The shawl still around her shoulders, she settles into the bed over the covers. Pearl is hesitant as she lies down beside her. Lapis reaches out, tentative, to cradle her face. “This is highly inappropriate,” observes Pearl. Of course. They two couldn’t be further apart in terms of societal stance.

Lapis traces her finger around the shape of Pearl’s gem. “I don’t care.”

They stay there for hours. It’s somewhat of a tradition between them, to do this. When they first met, it was awkward. Pearl never spoke, only nodded and kept her eyes cast down in fear. It took years and years for her to even begin addressing Lapis on her own.

Lapis had enough to deal with people being scared of her. She wanted someone she could trust, someone to talk to without worry. Someone like a friend. She isn’t sure if that was the right to describe their relationship, but that’s not important.

They spend the night staring at each other, talking softly, hands linked together. Pearl is the one to insist that she leave for her duties, now, and Lapis lets her with a sigh. She buries her face in the shawl, hoping to catch Pearl’s lingering scent as she drifts back into a lazy slumber.


End file.
